The invention pertains to a method for producing stacks of laminations in which at least one adhesive is applied onto annular laminations with at least one application head and laminations are stacked into a stack of laminations or in which the laminations are punched out of a sheet metal strip and at least one adhesive is applied onto the laminations with at least one application head. wherein the laminations provided with the adhesive are stacked into a stack of laminations, as well as to a system for carrying out such a method, the system featuring at least one punching tool, by means of which laminations are punched out of a sheet metal material.
It is known to bundle laminations that are punched out, for example, of an endless strip into stacks, of which rotors and stators for motors and generators are produced. Some laminations within the stack are connected to one another by means of an adhesive that is applied onto the laminations in a punctiform fashion. Since the adhesive is usually applied onto the laminations by means of piezo valves, a corresponding number of piezo valves is required. An application head with such piezo valves therefore has an elaborate design and is correspondingly expensive.
It is furthermore known that insulation varnishes such as, for example, EB5350s have no reproducible chemical and physical properties with respect to their bonding and/or the insulation surface is soiled or contaminated at the nanoscale. This makes it impossible to establish sufficient adhesion between the adhesive and the insulation surface and/or to establish adhesion within the required time.
The invention is based on the objective of realizing the initially cited method and the initially cited system in such a way that a reproducible solid bond between the laminations within a stack can be easily achieved without requiring an elaborate design of the application head.